


Why is love complicated?

by MusicalBum



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalBum/pseuds/MusicalBum
Summary: This is a work for prompt 2 in the Simpson's discord server.Ever since Chalmers has started dating Skinner Willie just hasn't felt right. He doesn't like the way Chalmers treats his boss but Skinner seems to be okay with it. He just can't put his finger on it, so he tried something he probably shouldn't have.





	Why is love complicated?

**Author's Note:**

> Woooopwooopwooopwooopwooop  
> Hello there, enjoy

Willie was racking leaves as the Autumn breeze blew them from their home on the branches. He had a pretty big pile of em already up by his shed so the wind couldn't get to them. He also hoped the kids wouldn't find the pike there, so he was doing this after school ended. 

He finished his pile and hummed happily as he looked at his pile and listened to the breeze. His eyes slowly drifted shut as he was enveloped in the environment he loved so much, cared so much about and maintained. He hoped nothing would ruin t-

"SEYMOR!!!!" 

Willie grunted and looked at the school, seeing how Skinner's window was open, he heard muffled talking but heard what sounded like a whimper of pain. He worriedly made his way over and peaked in confused. He saw Chalmers gently talking into Skinner's ear as he had him pinned to the wall, the ladder looking terrified yet... Admiring.

Willie watched as they talked, it was more Chalmers aggressively whispering than Skinner replying, but it ended was a loving kiss, snuggle, and chalmers leaving. Skinner going back to work but seeming love struck.

Willie couldn't understand why Skinner loved such a person, why couldn't Chalmers be gentle with him? Why couldn't he not yell his name like he's in trouble? Why is he just so... Authoritarian to Skinner? 

Willie sighed, looking back at his grass, leaves, bushes, and trees he has so diligently and lovingly taken care of over the years. Why couldn't Chalmers treat Skinner like he treats his job?

After a moment of thought Willie walked off to go do his duties, he shouldn't be judging, love is different for everyone, and that's the wonderful thing. We are all human, we all perfer different things, just as long as Chalmers relationship with Skinner doesn't turn abusive, he won't step in. He stopped at that thought, 'why do I care enough to step in for Skinner? He's an ass to me...'. Willie looks back at the school and sees Skinner happily paying bills and updating files. 

Maybe it's cause Willie cares about him, not much, but like hell is it growing.


End file.
